


A New World Order

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Hive Mind, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Sam is so tired of the running, the fighting, of seeing people he loves die.It would be so nice for someone else to take over, to belong to family again. To have not just Dean have his back.He wishes he could belong somewhere.





	A New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is Jack and Castiel's father. 
> 
> Castiel and Dean aren't together, there is a bit of pining bit they're not going to end together.
> 
> Chuck and Amara don't exist - Father and Mother take their place. They are not gone, they're just sentient energy like The Force.
> 
> Takes place after Winchesters have learned about BMOL and their threat.

Dean and he moved through the George's shop. They hadn't been in years not after they had helped him out. They didn't think they'd even _hear_ from George till tonight. 

Dean looked to him and pocketed his weapon. 

"You sure you got a distress call from him Sam?"

He glared at his brother. 

"Yes Dean for last time, yes. Look I wouldn't have dragged us here if I didn't think it was important. He sounded terrified, I'm hoping it's just Leviathan on Leviathan shit. But if it isn't.."

He let his words hang in the air and Dean nodded. They'd dealt with gods and Leviathans, surely there wasn't anything else bigger than them?

Hell Dean had almost been possessed by the mate of some lovecraftian monster. They had seen it all at this point. 

There was a noise and they turned to a dark corner, flashlights fixed on a point. 

Eight eyes flashed at them in the gloom, four small eyes on either side of normal two. But in an instant it was gone and a hand raised to block the flashlights. 

"There's a lightswitch, I'm turning it on don't shoot."

The light clicked on, the shop appeared exactly as it had back then. A few more shelves for wood carvings George had done. 

Sam had to handed it to him he was pretty good. He may have bought that carving of the dog if he'd been alive.

Dean hadn't taken his eyes off the man. He was dressed crisply in jeans and a henly t-shirt. 

The man looked human but something was *off*. Maybe it was the fact he simply watched them completely still...

"What are you?"

Dean demanded moving closer gun drawn, Sam frowned. Whatever he was he didn't want to be shot as evidenced by the man taking a half a step back. Maybe he was harmless? 

"A Chimera, ask your angel. He'll know what we are."

"Did you kill George?"

Sam asked placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. The last thing they needed was to pissoff whatever a Chimera was.

The Chimera hummed and titled his head nodding. 

Sam tried not to shiver, Dean gritted his teeth. 

"Why?"

Sam asked, maybe if he could understand why he'd be able to understand his plans. 

"We were hungry, leviathans make good food."

Sam blinked momentarily thrown by the matter fact tone. He had murdered another being and didn't feel _anything_.

Sam knew he should be used to it, he'd dealt with monsters all his life. But - they'd never been so calm about what they did. 

This wasn't some human turned monster - no this was something completely different.

Sam swallowed and nodded trying to stall before Dean shot him. 

"Why have we never heard of Chimera before?"

The man smiled, rows of sharp teeth flashing for a split second before normal human ones took their place.

It was an illusion Sam realized cold fear slipping down his spine. He'd dealt with illusions but this - never like this. Never on this intimate of a scale. 

All non-human species he'd dealt with previously, Leviathans included, had needed to posses a human to be here. 

But this one didn't look to be doing that.

"Because we did not wish for you too."

"And now you do?"

Dean asked finally speaking, the man nodded before he turned toward the door.

"It is time I leave, ask your angel about us. We will meet soon."

The mad had the audacity to wink at them before he walked nonchalantly out the door. 

Dean moved to follow but Sam shook his head. 

"Look we don't even fully know what that thing was. Or if our guns would work on it. Let's go back to the bunker. Cass may know how to kill it and go from there. Let's do some research first so we know what we're up against."

Dean groaned but nodded. Their drive back was tense. Even if both of them tried to relax and start a conversation.

It kept falling apart, it seemed both of them were rattled. 

They parked the Impala and made the way up the stairs. Lucifer was at the table doing a puzzle with Jack and Castiel. 

It was still surprising to see him and Cass act so familiar with each other. Sam still found it hard to see them as father and son. 

Though Cass's protectiveness over Jack now made far more sense. With Lucifer free of the taint of Hell he was far more friendlier. 

He was even affectionate with his sons...Sam really did want to meet Castiel's other siblings at some point too. Castiel had stressed that it was a bad idea. His siblings were...unpredictable to put it lightly. 

Besides he hadn't spoken to them since he ran off shortly after The Rebellion. It would be awkward to do so now. 

Castiel turned to them, he avoided Dean's eyes. Dean on the other hand was not a fan of Lucifer being in their home. 

Even if Castiel and Jack both explained that he was sorry for everything he had done. Hell had used him to hurt humans and cause more chaos. 

He didn't have that anymore - he wouldn't betray them again.

Sam knew no matter what Cass and Jack said Dean would never trust Lucifer. 

"How did the check in go? Is the Leviathan okay?"

Sam opened his mouth to recount their whole encounter but as usual Dean beat him to it. 

"What do you know about something called a Chimera?"

Lucifer snapped his head up and his eyes narrowed at them.

"What did you say?"

Castiel eyes went wide and he gripped the table, his knuckles white.

"What - how do you know that name?"

Castiel asked, his voice high and shaky. 

Jack looked at his father and brother in confusion.

"Cass? Hey, you okay?"

Lucifer moved to intercept when Jack went to touch him. 

"He's having a panic attack, don't touch him."

To Sam's shock Lucifer kneeled before Castiel and whistled soflty. The tune must be familiar because Castiel snapped his eyes to Lucifer.

"Breath with me Bluejay, in and out to the count of 7."

Sam watched speechless as Lucifer and Castiel inhaled and held their breath for seconds and exhaled and did same. 

Slowly Castiel's shoulders untensed and he sagged against the chair. Lucifer stood and squeezed his shoulder. 

He spoke in enochain and Castiel gave a soft smile nodding. 

Sam looked away as his mind parsed the meaning:

"Don't your remember when I promised I'd never let them touch you my heart? I don't intend to go back on that promise at least."

Lucifer held Castiel's gave for a moment longer before he finally turned to Sam and Dean. 

"Tell me everything you remember."

Dean bristled but Sam pushed past his own unease. He couldn't protect Cass if Lucifer never let him in.

If they wanted to make sure Cass never got hurt again they needed to get Lucifer to trust them.

Sam sat down and took a breath before he launched into their encounter. He ultimately told him about the eyes and teeth he thought he had seen.

Lucifer nodded and sat down. He rubbed Castiel's arm as Castiel shivered.

"Chimera are...they are a hivemind. We locked them away eons ago they must have gotten free. They can appear however they wish, there are stories of them looking like angels."

"We?"

Dean asked a set his beer down. 

Lucifer grimaced. 

"True Demons and angels, one of the few times we worked together. They were a threat to us both so we worked together to lock them away."

"Okay, but how they could they kill a Leviathan?"

Lucifer shrugged. 

"To be honest we don't know much about them, so I am not sure. But my guess? They overwhelm their prey."

Dean sipped at his beer but Sam's thoughts focused on one piece of Lucifer's words. 

"If they're a hivemind. Then whatever one knows...they'd all know."

Lucifer nodded.

"We - angels and demons have a hivemind but not on that scale. Angels can talk to each other, true demons can share emotions. But a Chimera can do both. From the books I've read separating them from those mental and emotional bonds makes them go insane and die."

"Well then we just lure one in and do that. Interrogate it to see what they want and be done with."

Dean said setting his beer down. Lucifer shook his head. 

"This - that research is old Dean. It was gathering dust when I was a fledgling. I never got to ask when it was even written. I do know they evolve - they must have to break through the barrier we made."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Fuck anything else you know about them?"

"Don't touch them, they can shift into you with a touch. They can know everything you do with a touch."

Sam shivered.

"So like a Leviathan? Do we know if they're related species?"

Lucifer gave Sam a grave look.

"Yes like a Leviathan. No, the Chimera - they're much, _much_ older. I remember the paper theorizing that they could be made by the *Parent* of Mother and Father. But no one knows or remembers when and how they appeared."

Sam nodded. With Lucifer here and not insane he'd shed a lot of light on angels and demons. Angels and demons worshiped sibling gods called Father and Mother. 

True demons, a race all their own born in Hell were far more religious than angels in recent centuries.

Crowley wasn't a true demon, he like all the demons Dean and he had met were made demons. True demons rarely left Hell, they had made demons like Crowley do their dirty work. 

According to Lucifer true demons looked exactly as demons are depicted by humans - tail, horns, and bat wings. Apparently just like bats they were far more agile and quick flyers. 

Sam guessed if there was any time for a true demon to appear it would be now, when some overarching threat was back. 

He had hoped the only thing he needed to worry about was the Men of Letters. 


End file.
